You're Afraid Of Thunder
by sockstar
Summary: Carly can't help herself from seeking the comfort of Freddie during their bigfoot trip. Set alongside 'You're Afraid Of Bigfoot'. Carly/Freddie. Sam/Spencer. One-shot.


**You're Afraid Of Thunder**

**Rating: **T

**AN: **Since this is a 'side story' type sequel, I shall thank those who reviewed the original story: **milkywaters, Darth Zexar, Creddie, creddie girl, truelegit, cutei pie, StriderHiryu, Promise-V, Myalika, Starcalista, rt7, Lucyole, creddie girl (again lol), ShineTheLight, DracoGinnySever **and **SoonToBeActress.** Thank you for your reviews.

* * *

**Summary: **Carly can't help herself from seeking the comfort of Freddie during their Bigfoot trip. Set alongside You're Afraid Of Bigfoot. Carly/Freddie. Sam/Spencer. One-shot.

* * *

BOOM!

Your eyes open wide, breaking you oh so suddenly from your sleep. It takes a moment to adjust, and then the cold sets in.

BOOM!

You bring the sheets up to your chin again, shivering under them. It's cold, so cold. The rain is sweeping in. It's not as heavy as it was earlier in the night. Flashes of jagged lightning arc all the way from the horizon to right on top of you. You, Sam, Freddie, Spencer.

Spencer is at the moment lying still.

Freddie and Sam are both outside in their own tents. It's where you would be if Freddie didn't give his choice up to you. It's not where you'd be if Freddie hadn't risked _his life_ for you. If he hadn't done that.. you don't know where you'd be. Maybe a smear on the dash of a taco truck. Or a circle of dried blood on the pavement outside your apartment building if Sam hadn't done the same thing for you only a short time before that.

You shudder at the thought. A chill, more than just cold screams through your veins and freezes your bones. The idea that any of you could have died in the last few months takes over. You imagine what it'd be like.

If you were gone.. it'd kill Spencer. It'd make your father so guilty over leaving. Sam would lose her best friend, and Freddie would lose.. you don't even want to think about it, but you know it'd be true. He'd be losing his first love.

Losing Sam, it'd kill you and Spencer. It'd be like losing your mother all over again, but this time around you'd remember every second of the pain.

Losing Freddie.. you would be losing your first love too. You just wouldn't have known it at the time. But you do now. The thought of losing him causes a handful of tears to slide down your cheeks. You shake your head, trying to clear it. It's no use. After another booming strike of lightning and thunder you throw the covers off and jump to your feet.

You need him now. After stepping out, your shoes sink just slightly into the ground. Sam's tent dark. She's probably asleep. You can however, see Freddie's silhouette. Cast in shadow on the side of the tent as a small light hangs at the top.

You quickly step over to his tent, "Freddie.. are you there?"

"Yeah.. what's up?"

"Can I come in?" You ask softly, not wanting to wake either Sam or Spencer.

"Sure." You hear him fiddle about, then unfold the flap of the tent. It's a little cramped, but not too bad. It's a two-person tent at least. He puts down the book he was reading and turns the light off.

You awkwardly balance on each foot in turn to take off your shoes without tracking mud into the tent. Freddie laughs at you. As you bend down to step inside your socks slip on the entryway and you tumble inside. Freddie moves quickly, but not quickly enough. He manages to catch you on the way down but you still fall side by side on his air bed. It takes a moment to re-adjust to the darkness, but the full moon is providing more than enough light to see clearly.

"Well, that wasn't very graceful." You sigh, blowing out the strands of hair that flew out of place when you tumbled into the tent.

"I dunno Carly.." He hesitates for a second, "I think even if you weren't graceful at this particular moment you're still incredibly beautiful."

You believe the technical term for what you just felt is _"temporary cardiac arrhythmia."_

He reaches over and brushes the errant strands of hair back behind your ear. You wait for him to move again. And he does, the tips of his fingers tracing their way down past your ear, then your cheek and finally on the back of your neck.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sick of waiting, I thought.. I don't know what I was thinking.. I just know that I'm sorry for it. I shouldn't have made you wait. I should've just gone for it myself. No more maybes..." You both breathe out slowly, locking eyes, holding each others gaze.

"Hey.. it's okay Carly, I just didn't want to push you.. wait, does this mean you want me to go for it now?" You bite your lip and nod. He smiles. So bright and wide and full of utter _joy _and you don't think you've ever seen him look this happy before.

Your hand moves up over his shoulder, lying in rest on the back of his neck. You both pull each other closer together. You close your eyes, and your lips just graze over his. Just as you can't take it any longer, you hear a massive howl, which makes you open your eyes in surprise.

"What was that?" Freddie asks.

You don't reply because the tent is lit up by a flash of lightning, then seconds later the crack of the thunder fills the air around you. You jump in fright, grabbing onto Freddie. You hold on to him until the thunder subsides, then gently let go.

"You okay?" He asks, a whisper, almost like the question itself might spook you.

"Yeah. Silly old Carly and her fear of thunder."

"It's not silly." Freddie strokes your hair, comforting you as he holds you close against his chest.

"Why does it scare you Carly? Is it the noise?" He pushes you away slightly then brings his hand up to his face and slaps himself hard.

You giggle at him. You know he's trying to cheer you up even as he wants you to open up to him, and it only endears him more to you.

"Freddie! You don't need to do that. You'll hurt yourself." You pull your hand over to his cheek and rub it. His head tilts slightly into your contact and his eyes close as he smiles.

"Well, you're feeling better now, so I did need to do that." He replies, eyes still closed.

You both sit there in silence for what seems like minutes but was probably only seconds. You stop rubbing, and Freddie opens his eyes. He looks you up and down. You've seen that look before. Freddie is mentally undressing you, eyes dark with lust. His tongue pokes out of his mouth, licking his lips.

You grab hold of his chest and push him down onto the air bed, straddling him across his waist. You kiss him hard, lips crashing together as your eyes close. Instead of beating irregularly, your heart is going a million miles an hour. You can feel his heart beating against your hand. Just like you, beating faster and faster. It's bringing you right back to those few fateful days after he saved your life, after he risked everything to save you.

His kisses.. his kissing, him. You missed this, you missed _him, _doing this. Being with him. Now you're scared at the idea you might ever stop wanting it. The thoughts get caught in your mind as he moves to bite your lip. It causes you to release an involuntary moan.

"You like that huh?" He asks, voice deep and filled with desire. You nod, and go right back to kissing. His arms are trailing up and down your sides. It feels so good, you wonder how his hands would feel on some other parts of your body. You _know _how good it feels, because of that one fleeting night you spent together. Alone. Before the words "Foreign Bacon" ruined it all. It felt so good even with Freddie hobbled by the casts he had from saving your life.. you can't imagine how amazing it'll be without them.

The two of you are interrupted again, this time by what sounds like Sam making chicken noises.

"Was it just me, or did that sound like Sam making chicken noises?" Freddie asks.

"I'll check it out."

You check your hair and double check that Freddie hadn't undone any of the buttons on your pajama top. You undo the flap of the tent and pop your head out. Sam and Spencer are outside standing next to each other. He probably told Sam he's afraid of bigfoot.

"You two okay?" You yell across the clearing.

Spencer yells back, "Yes. Fine, thank you. And what exactly are you doing in there with Mr. Benson?"

Embarrassed, you feel your face flush, "Um.. we're. Nothing!" You stammer, unable to come up with anything better to say.

"Sure Mrs. Benson, nothing at all." Sam says sarcastically, joining the conversation. Spencer starts laughing and combined with the early embarrassment you snap at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Mrs. Benson. Good one! Don't forget to give Freddie a tick bath when you get back."

You blanch at the idea of your _brother _talking about you giving Freddie a bath. You scream his name then growl when Sam collapses into more laughter. You narrow your eyes at them, notice they still haven't stopped then you give up and go back into the tent.

"That didn't go so well." Freddie deadpans.

"Did you hear that?" You ask incredulously. Freddie nods.

"Giving you a tick bath. I outta drown him in a tick bath for saying something like that."

"Hmm.." Freddie says.

"What?"

Freddie stays silent, deep in thought. The anticipation replaces the embarrassment, and you wait for his next words.

"Come on.. out with it!" You tickle his stomach, and he laughs.

"Well.. a tick bath is pretty disgusting.. but I've got a better idea." He gives you his trademark smirk and follows by raising one eyebrow at you. You note the sound changing outside as the rain ceases.

"Oh you do? Well don't keep me waiting Freddie" You say, letting your voice change to a seductive purr.

Freddie grabs your sides and flips you around. He pushes you down onto the air bed, "I was thinking about how hot it'd be to have you in a bath with me. That big one in the guest bedroom perhaps. The one with the jets. I could think of a few ways to use those." Freddie doesn't give you much time to respond before he's bending down and kissing your neck. His weight is on you but it's neither overbearing nor unwanted.

The four legs end up in a tangle as your imagination floods with images of what he could do to you in that big warm bath. His mouth alternates kissing, sucking and licking, but he inches ever closer to your mouth.

"Oh god Freddie." Your breathy cry causes a stirring in his groin. He blushes with embarrassment. You pull his shirt off, then pull him down onto your lips.

Your mouth is open, and he obliges you by pushing his tongue in to meet yours. He suckles on your bottom lip, gently pulling on it between his teeth. An arm of his rests beside you so he can support himself, but the other moves under your pajama top. The tips of his fingers trace a line along your stomach, teasing and tickling your belly button. He shifts his legs just slightly when he moves to nibble on your ear, causing his knee to rub in between your legs. The jolt of sensation is heady, the friction stokes a fire deep inside, and you mewl in pleasure.

He breaks off the kiss and sits up. His hand reappears from under the shirt. Without the requirement to hold himself up, he starts on the first button on your top.

"Say the word and I'll stop." He softly tells you. When he finishes on the first button he kisses the skin revealed by it. He starts on the second, then third. Instead of just one kiss, he trails a line of them right down to the next button. With one left, the top still covers most of you. He hasn't revealed you, exposed you to his lust filled eyes. You reach down and button the last one yourself. Freddie folds open the top like he was unwrapping a precious heirloom. Perhaps you think, that's how he sees you. _Precious. _His eyes drink you in, with a mixture of awe and respect and love and a dozen other emotions that make up the young man in front of you.

His eyes move from your waist to your breasts to your lips then eyes, "So incredibly beautiful."

You blush deeply, but don't attempt to cover up. You pull him back down by the neck with both hands, and kiss again and again. As you pull him down you both grind into each other, and he releases a guttural groan. It makes you want more of him.

"Freddie.. do you have um.. protection?" You whisper into his ear.

"Yeah.. you want to?" He says, matching your conspiratorial tone, "I'm cool with whatever you want Carly." He says with a slight crack in his whispered voice. He kisses your body, light butterfly kisses. You shiver and stiffen as goosebumps form all over your body.

"Yes.." You feel him hesitate on your skin, waiting longer to move away that he did before.

But he looks you in the eye and smiles again, "Okay." It's reassuring, familiar, comforting. Loving. This is how it felt after the accident but what you never felt and never let anyone do again until now. You crave and desire his touch.

Freddie starts rummaging through his bag. He pulls out a survival kit. He told you about it before you left. When he said he had some stuff for carrying water in an emergency you didn't realize he meant this... but it makes sense.

"Are you sure about this Carly. It's not a problem for me, either way. There's nothing I want more than you, but this doesn't have to be part of us now if you don't want it to."

"I wa-"

"Owww!" You hear yelled through the clearing. Spencer's voice. "Stupid rock things... Sammm, I hurt my foot." He cries out like a baby who fell trying to walk for the first time.

You and Freddie both look at each other.. and you know the moment is gone. The heat you were sharing evaporates in an instant, and hits you full force. Freddie turns around and quickly re buttons your top, lies down beside you and pulls the covers up from the other end of the air bed. His hand reaches over to replace the contents of the kit. You rest your head on Freddie's chest.

"You are such a dork Spence. If mama can pee in the woods without stepping on a rock, papa can too."

"Papa?" You and Freddie both exclaim at the same time.

"Let's go back into the RV, the tent is too small for those janky long legs of yours. Maybe if you're lucky I'll rub your feet." You figure Spencer is hobbling over to the RV. Every few seconds he cries out in pain. You hear the door shut and then silence once more.

"Well that was weird."

"So incredibly mood killing," Freddie adds, as he strokes your hair, "But this is lovely. Lying here next to you. Serene, calm. It feels right."

"It is."

"We should probably get some rest." Freddie says with a hint of resignation in his voice. Completely understandable, based on the situation.

"Right." You lie beside him. The heat from before is gone, but it is replaced by a mellow heartwarming glow that warms all the way into your bones.

"Carly.. I.. I'm glad to have you back."

"Me too Freddie."

He turns and gives you a chaste kiss. You smile at each other then close your eyes. The only sounds inside the tent is each quiet breath going in and out. Outside you hear the rustle of the leaves in the trees, and the occasion bird call.

And the faint sound of Sam snoring. Freddie catches it and chuckles.

"Goodnight Carly."

"Night Freddie."

After some mutual tossing and turning, you eventually reach a comfortable position, lying on your side as Freddie snuggles behind you, his front to your back with his arms wrapped around you. He continues to give you light kisses on the back of your neck. It might not be the level of intimacy that you had been working up to earlier in the night, but you feel safe and sheltered in his arms.

Your eyes get heavy. The outside world fades away. As your eyelids start to flutter, Freddie shifts his weight.

"Freddie... um.. there's something poking me in the back."

"Whaat?" He babbles, before he reaches down under the covers.

"Got it! It's just my flash light. Promise."

**The End**

* * *

**AN**: So, the long awaited Creddie follow up to my bigfoot story. This one gets a bit more 'sexy' than the Spam one, but it doesn't get too sexy because even just thinking about the idea of moving it to a full lemon is super weird when it's in 2nd person POV. So I kept it to a T rating. I hope you liked it.


End file.
